Presently, as a distributed power source occupies a growing importance in a power system, many issues and problems to be solved occur due to its influence applied to the system, and their solutions are being actively studied. Among them, a problem occurring in system operations is greatly influenced by a voltage fluctuation of a distribution system at the present due to an output fluctuation of a distributed power source and causes frequent tap operations of a tap switching device which adjusts a voltage at a substation. The tap switching device is being designed and operated in accordance with an existing unidirectional system having no distributed power source and is operated suitable for a lifespan of 20 years, and thus such frequent tap operations give bad influences on the lifespan of the transformer. To solve this problem, an energy storage device or other compensation devices should be installed and operated for the output fluctuation of a distributed power source, but this requires a significant installation and operation cost and thus does not give a workable solution in aspect of economical point. Due to the above problem, at the present, a system operator often operates the tap of a tap switch in a fixed state. However, since a voltage should be adjusted depending on a system situation, this method is inappropriate for actual operations. Therefore, there is needed a new scheme capable of fundamentally solving the corresponding problem.
As a related art of the present disclosure, there is Korean unexamined patent publication No. 10-2008-0110582, entitled “universal input device for a tap switch”.